Agni
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Anime's Synopsis |tab3 = Image Gallery }} Agni (アグニ, Aguni) is a Brahmin who has renounced his old ways to become a servant for Soma Asman Kadar, whom he reveres.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 17, pages 26-27 Appearance Agni is a tall Indian man with dark, olive skin; slate-gray eyes; and short, stark white hair that has two long locks adorned with beads. Agni dons a plain turban, and dresses in a green sherwani with a yellow and white sash-over churidar. He wears silver hoop earrings and a decorative bindi. He keeps his right hand and forearm wrapped in bandages, and only unwraps them when calling on the power of his faith in his goddess Kali to accomplish difficult tasks. Before he met Soma Asman Kadar, Agni had long hair that reached past his waist. Personality Agni is a kind, caring, and compassionate individual who works to the fullest of his capabilities to make others feel welcomed, useful, and needed; he has demonstrated this trait, when he identified the Phantomhive servants' strengths, and assigned them compatible tasks.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 17, pages 16-23 Agni is exceptionally humble, and frequently dismisses praise.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, page 16 Additionally, Agni admires and adores Soma, who he believes is a god, and will do anything to make him happy. Even when appearing to betray Soma, he did so only to protect him, and is deeply grieved by his own actions. He does his best to remedy any wrong he has committed, even at the insistence of others that he forgives himself.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, page 27 When greatly distressed, Agni cries tears of blood.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 9 History When his name was Arshad, Agni and his family were part of a high caste of Brahmins, whom of which were reportedly able to serve the Gods. As a child, he witnessed his father indulge in luxury and material items, which triggered his loss of faith in God. Taking after his father, he yielded to his desires, and took advantage of his prestigious social class to commit sins on a daily basis. After hurting a lot of people, he was eventually called to pay for his crimes via an execution.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 17, pages 24-25 On the day of his ordered execution, Agni, who had lost all lingering affection for the world as well as his faith for God, was prepared to die. However, Soma Asman Kadar arrived, having heard that Agni was very strong, and nominated him as his sparring partner. His attendants told Soma that his proposal was not allowed, as Agni had already been scheduled to be executed. In response, Soma cut Agni's hair, and declared that he was to be reborn with a new name and a new life. Agni accepted the offer, because he felt that God existed in Soma.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 17, pages 25-27 Plot Curry Contest Arc Agni and Soma first encounter Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, and Lau in the East End, when a group of Indians attacked the latter group. Soma, initially, sides with the Indians, and orders Agni to attack Sebastian. Agni complies, but Sebastian manages to avoid his blows, although he comments that Agni moves very quickly. An Indian man enters the battle, trying to attack Sebastian from behind, but Agni unintentionally punches him and he apologizes. Their fight resumes, and Agni deliberately strikes Sebastian's vital points (an advanced technique named marma adi). He notes that Sebastian's arm should be paralyzed and questions how he is still able to fight.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 21-28 Agni and Soma soon learn that the Indians are the ones at fault, as they have attacked the Englishmen for only destruction's sake, and by Soma's orders, Agni single-handedly defeats them. Later that evening, the two of them arrive at Ciel's London townhouse; they justify their residence by stating that they have saved them. Agni offers to prepare tea, and Ciel demands that they leave but they refuse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 28-30''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 15, pages 34-37 The following morning, Agni cheerfully wakes up Ciel, much to the latter's annoyance. He has also taken the liberty to prepare the food, wash the clothes, and tend the garden, and Sebastian is impressed. At breakfast, Soma reveals that he and Agni are looking for a maidservant named Mina. Subsequently, they pray to the statue of the goddess Kali, and Agni explains her significance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 16, pages 5-14 When Soma learns that Ciel will not spend the day with him, he and Agni follow him around to each of their lessons.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 16, pages 16-21 At the fencing lesson, Ciel and Soma confront one another, but Agni interferes, out of fear of Soma getting in danger, and inadvertently injures Ciel's arm. Because of this, he and Sebastian duel. They end up being evenly matched, and and the duel ends in a draw.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 16, pages 21-34''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 17, pages 3-15 However, this event puts Sebastian behind schedule, so he goes to take over Baldroy's cooking duties. Agni offers his assistance, and he is put in charge of making the berry sauce and cottage pie. Sebastian dismisses Baldroy as a nuisance, and Agni swiftly finds a task that Baldroy can help with (i.e. chopping the onions) and respectfully regards him as the "chef supervisor." After learning of Finnian's immense strength, he puts that to use by assigning him the task to smash the potatoes with a spoon. He prevents Mey-Rin from falling and advises her to retrieve plates from high places at an unhurried pace. Sebastian is surprised that Agni was able to let them be of use, and commends his capability. Agni denies as such, and tells Sebastian of his history and his old contemptible self that had nearly gotten him executed until Soma rescued him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 17, pages 16-28 That evening, Agni and Soma go out to search for Mina and return to the townhouse late at night. However, Agni leaves a second time, this time to the residence of Harold West. Soma, Ciel, Sebastian, and Lau follow him there, and they learn he is working with Harold for an important matter that involves Mina. Soma bursts in and requests information, but Agni is forced to attack him on Harold's orders. Soon after, Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, and Soma flee the place.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 6-10''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 18, pages 14-27 Agni has actually joined the curry competition to win Harold a Royal Warrant, in order for Mina to be returned to Soma. In the competitor's room, he is astonished when he learns Sebastian has also entered the contest. Agni says that he has a reason for which he cannot lose, and Sebastian counters that he has one as well.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 11-14 During the competition, with his "Right Hand of God," Agni impresses the crowd as he prepares the curry. On the other hand, the spectators are disgusted when Sebastian adds chocolate into his curry. Agni, however, remarks that they are wrong and that chocolate is a perfectly viable ingredient that is able to draw out the fragrance and the bitterness while leaving a smooth consistency. He notes that he has always known Sebastian was not an ordinary person, but he is determined to win, and he includes a blue lobster in his curry.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 14-25 and Agni make amends.]] While the judges announce their curries as equal in quality, and thus a tie, Queen Victoria declares Sebastian the winner. Nevertheless, she later consoles Agni, saying that he did not lose and that she enjoyed his dish as well. After the competition, Soma finds Mina, who in turn is hostile to him—Agni has learned of Mina's true nature beforehand and wished to hide it from Soma; to protect him, he performed under Harold's orders. Soma, however, apologizes to Mina, then approaches Agni and asks if they can stay together. Afterward, Agni thanks Sebastian and says they are good friends, much to Sebastian's surprise.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 45-49''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 22, pages 2-27 The next day, Agni readily helps out at the townhouse, and when he learns that the dinner guests are the investigators on the Anglo-Indian case from Scotland Yard, he tries to confess that he was the perpetrator behind the Anglo-Indian attacks; this causes Sebastian to behave oddly as he works to prevent Agni from doing so. After dinner, Ciel reprimands him for almost getting him in trouble, and Soma forbids him from confessing. Soma decides he would like to stay with Ciel so he can become a good man, and Agni and Soma are given the duty of maintaining his townhouse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, pages 17-28''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 23, pages 37-39 Noah's Ark Circus Arc Ciel and Sebastian briefly stay at the London townhouse in order to get closer to investigate the Noah's Ark Circus. They depart for two days, while they infiltrate the circus; when Ciel came back sick, Agni and Soma prevent he and Sebastian from leaving. Agni is able to convince Sebastian that going against orders, when it is a matter of protecting his master's health is part of a butler's duty. Sebastian and Agni allow themselves to be instructed by Soma while they take care of nursing Ciel back to health.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, pages 16-22 While Ciel rests, Agni carries an exhausted Soma out into the hall and talks with Sebastian. He apologizes for yelling at Sebastian and states that he is a better butler than himself. Soma then tries to get Agni to lip sync with him while he calls Sebastian mean, and tells him he should fawn over Ciel, because Ciel does not have any parents. He then flees from Sebastian, and Agni calls him kind.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 16-19 Later, when Ciel and Sebastian returned to the Phantomhive manor without telling Soma and Agni, they follow them to the manor. There, they meet Elizabeth Midford, with Soma revealing to her that Ciel had recently been ill, prompting her to question why Ciel never tells her anything.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 27-31 Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Soma Asman Kadar informs Ciel Phantomhive that he and Agni intend to remain at the Phantomhive Manor through the holidays. When Ciel advises Soma to practice chess, he leaves with Agni to do so.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 4-5 Later, at Ciel's London townhouse, Agni walks in Soma's bedroom, and sees Soma listlessly staring out the window at the rain. When Soma voices his concern for Ciel, Agni reassures him that Ciel is safe because he has Sebastian with him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 3-4 On one occasion, Soma and Agni have just returned to the townhouse after shopping for groceries. They encounter Snake, who Soma mistakenly thinks is a friend of Ciel, and sends him on a horse carriage to the Phantomhive Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 13-14 Sometime afterward, at Sebastian's funeral, Agni assists in carrying Sebastian's coffin. After he is buried, Agni cries with the other servants of the Phantomhive household. Sebastian then rings a bell to signal that he is still alive, and Agni, grabbing a shovel, helps to uncover him. Agni, then, expresses his gratitude to God for the miracle.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 26-31 Ship Voyage Arc Agni and Soma Asman Kadar have decided to celebrate the Easter holiday at the Phantomhive Manor. There, Nina Hopkins dresses up Agni, Soma, Ciel Phantomhive, and Edward Midford, out of respect for the tradition that they must wear new clothes and hats on Easter Day.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 5-7 Subsequently, they all prepare to compete in an Easter Egg Hunt for Elizabeth Midford's special egg. Sebastian Michaelis adds some egg tapping-inspired rules: everyone will be divided into teams of two; a partner will carry a raw egg in a ladle during the Egg Hunt; one can freely exchange the egg through the use of ladles; a team is disqualified if, for whatever reason, the raw egg breaks. They are then arranged into teams, and Agni is partnered with Soma.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 13-15 Agni and Soma target Ciel and Sebastian. While Agni battles Sebastian, Soma rushes to break Ciel's egg. Ciel suddenly starts coughing, much to the surprise of Agni, Soma, and Sebastian. Ciel, then, takes advantage of Soma's lowered defenses to break his egg. Though their team is disqualified, both Agni and Soma hug Ciel out of relief that he is not actually ill.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 23-26 After the hunt, Agni and Soma join the rest of the participants at a feast set outdoors.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 36 Quotes * "Everybody is born with different abilities and purposes in life with our calling and life being guided by god. Us humans just have to abide by god's will, naturally and slowly, in order to complete what we have to do."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 17, page 23 * "Even if it costs my life, I will do anything to protect the prince who gave me a new lease on life. I hope to fulfill his wishes in any way I can!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 17, page 28 * "The evening sun as seen from the banks of Ganges, the evening sun seen in England. It has the same beauty."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 24 * (To Sebastian Michaelis) "As a fellow butler... no, as your friend, I'll say this: your master's body is your first priority. Even though it goes against orders, don't you think considering Master Ciel's condition, you should have stopped him? It's for my master to be bright and healthy that I would risk my life. Isn't that what you would call a butler's aesthetics?!" * "Jo agna." Trivia * His name, Agni, means a Hindu deity: he is the god of fire, who accepts sacrifices.Wikipedia:Agni * In the anime, when Agni calls on this power of faith to Kali the Goddess, his right hand glows light blue.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 15 References Navigation pl:Agni de:Agni Category:Characters Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II